To Hell and Back
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Shoutarou and Phillip are willing to go anywhere for each other. Even to hell and back.


First Kamen Rider fanfic. Forgive me if it's terrible, but I am such a big fan of this pairing, I couldn't resist writing this. Enjoy ~

WARNING: Includes spoilers of KRW ending, and also contains yaoi. (guy on guy.) Soo, if you're not into that kind of stuff, don't read :) Also will probably end up containing some lime.

* * *

A Kamen Raider W Fanfiction

Hidari Shoutarou x Phillip (Sonozaki Raito)

To Hell and Back

Chapter One

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"That's why you're so half-boiled, Shoutarou~" Phillip gently teased his partner as he watched him attempt to cook. The black fumes of smoke were quickly rising to the roof of the small apartment where the two now lived. Earlier that night, when Shoutarou had exclaimed that he was going to cook for them later on, Phillip had taken the correct counter-measure of turning off the smoke alarm. This prevented any fire trucks coming to their place, because no matter what Shoutarou made, it _always_ ended in smoke, whether it was burnt or not. But there were never any flames, just harmless grey wisps of the choking gas. Phillip could basically predict how the food would turn out. Charcoal black, with little bits that were edible. But he'd eat it anyways, for Shoutarou would have the cutest smile on his face when he did.

"I'm fully hard-boiled!" Shoutarou pouted, a childish look crossing upon his face. He turned his head to look at Phillip, who was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. They locked eyes. Shoutarou was distracted for a moment. And then… he heard the sizzling of burned eggs. "AHH, DAMN." Shoutarou yelled as he pulled the pan from the stove. "Man!" He ran a sweaty hand through his brown locks. "I only looked away for a second!" He complained. Phillip merely smiled, and shook his head from side to side lovingly, in a gesture that said "_oh you. You're so ridiculous."_ But Shoutarou's silliness was exactly what had attracted Phillip to him in the first place. And now, when they were together, it only made him love him even more. Phillip moved forwards, and quickly grabbed the burning pan. He turned on the tap, dousing the burning food in water.

"Hey, Phillip! My hard work!"

"I already made something for us. Just in case you burned the food." Phillip laughed as he lead Shoutarou to their dining table, and sat him down. He went into the kitchen again and pulled out a plate of barbequed spare ribs, roasted to perfection. They were made an hour ago, so they still smelled delicious. Shoutarou's stomach grumbled loudly as he stared at the plate of meat, his mouth almost watering. "Go." A smile bloomed across his face. "Go eat."

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

It was morning. 6AM. Shoutarou usually woke at 7, so he could get to the detective agency at 8. Phillip was already awake. He had one of those dreams again. He was dreaming about Wakana-neesan, Shroud, and the rest of his family. He liked those dreams, because he could see them again. He was eternally grateful to Wakana for her sacrifice, and he was reminded of it every day. _Thank you, Wakana-neesan. Arigatou._ Phillip decided to make himself a cup of tea, but Shoutarou's muscular arm was wrapped around him so tightly, and his naked chest was pressed against Phillip's back. _Ahh. Shoutarou. _He thought. He really didn't want to wake his love, but it looked like he had no choice. "Shoutarou." He murmured quietly, pushing himself a little bit farther away.

"Oi, Akiko!" Shoutarou spoke loudly. _Akiko? What? _Phillip waited with bated breath to hear what he would say next. "Don't hit me with that slipper!" Phillip chuckled lightly as he felt Shoutarou move away and turn onto his other side. He pushed himself up from the bed, as he walked towards the washroom.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, thinking about his past. His past… as Sonozaki Raito. Although his real name was Raito, he preferred being called Phillip, for it just sounded better rolling off Shoutarou's tongue. After Phillip had finished putting his hair clips in, he skipped to the closet, where he picked out they day's cardigan. "Hmm…" He mused to himself. "Today… Feels like a red kind of day." He pulled out the flaming crimson piece of clothing and turned around to pick out the rest of his outfit when he ran into something very hard. Shoutarou was awake. "Oh." Phillip looked up. "Shoutarou!"

"Good morning, Phillip!" Shoutarou smiled, and wrapped his arms around the petite man in front of him. Phillip breathed in his strong, masculine scent as it enveloped him, taking him near the point of suffocation. But he loved it. Every single time Shoutarou touched him, a rush of powerful desire and a fire would grow within him. His breathing became choppy, and short as his heart pounded with that familiar excitement. And Shoutarou felt the exact same. Never could those two have imagined a love this sovereign could exist, but it did. Between them. And it had never felt better. Phillip's arms moved of their own accord and he embraced the love of his life like the world was ending, right then and there, clutching Shoutarou so tightly. He never wanted to let go. He raised his head that had been previously resting on Shoutarou's shoulder, and the two locked lips. It was as if time stood still.

Shoutarou pulled away first. "Now _that _is how you should greet me every morning!" He laughed, as he pulled out his outfit for the day from the closet, carefully hanging the empty clothes-hanger back onto the steel bar. They dressed quickly, and ate their usual breakfast of absolutely nothing. Akiko, the detective agency's self-proclaimed chief, always brought food for them from her home, and they enjoyed eating that instead of Shoutarou's terrible,_ terrible_ home cooking. After much playful banter, and laughter, the pair headed out the door, Shoutarou in the lead.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The door to the Agency was wide open, and Shoutaro thought nothing of it, for sometimes, on rare occasions, Terui Ryuu would actually be able to convince his stubborn wife, Akiko, to wake up early and come to work. "Yo, Terui!" He called loudly, expecting an answer. He received none. Suspicion began to creep into his mind, as he continued up the stairs that lead to the office. Everything seemed normal, at least it did at first glance. But upon closer inspection, no matter how he looked, nothing looked out of place. Shoutarou heaved a heavy sigh. "Phillip, did you find anything?" A light shake of the head was his reply.

"_Ohayooooo_!" Narumi Akiko walked in the door of the office, with a huge smile on her face, like usual. Behind her trailed her husband, a very tired looking Ryuu, who only raised his hand in greeting. "What are you all up to?" She dropped her heavy coat on the sofa as she stretched. "Aaaagghh." She complained. "It's too cold!" She pulled a face, making Ryuu laugh as he wrapped an arm around her lovingly. "Ryuu-kun, you'll keep me warm, right?" She snuggled into him.

Shoutarou mimed gagging. "You two are sickening!" He rolled his eyes and acted as if he were repulsed, but Akiko could tell he was just joking. "Anyways, Phillip and I just arrived here ourselves. The door was open, but we can't find anything out of place." Phillip nodded, as he continued to search. He pulled open the door to the metal hangar, and disappeared inside. With a loud 'jeez', Shoutarou sank into the chair by his desk. "This looks to be another boring day…" Without a word, Ryuu slowly began to make coffee. The intoxicating aroma began to fill the room, and time ticked by, much like the crawling of a turtle.

And then… suddenly… there was a knock on the door. Akiko jumped up. "A client!" She exclaimed excitedly. Her hair flew wildly around her as she flung open the door. "Hello~ Welcome to Narumi Detective Agency! How ca—" She was interrupted in the middle of her sentence as a rough figure pushed past her, knocking her aside. Ryuu immediately stood up defensively, and he was by her side in an instant.

"Are you okay, Chief?" He asked worriedly as he wrapped an arm around her. Akiko answered with a nod and a smile.

"You have to help me! Please!" It looked like the client this time was a beautiful young woman, who was crying into her pale-pink handkerchief. She was dressed very fashionably, and looked extremely wealthy. "I'll pay you anything! Anything you want! Just, please, help my brother! I don't know what's come over him... And… And…" She burst into tears at this point and couldn't speak any more. Akiko rushed away from Ryuu and helped the woman down onto the nearby red chair.

"Please, ma'am, calm down. Will you please start by telling us your name?" Ryuu went to fetch the new client a cup of warm oolong tea as Akiko attempted to soothe the weeping woman.

"My name?" She looked up from her hands. "My name is Hikari. Satou Hikari. My brother, who is in college, his name is Jun…"

Akiko smiled warmly. "Alright, Satou-san. What's happened with your brother?"

A nearby door opened and Phillip stepped into the room, holding his blank book. He sat down on his bed, one that he hadn't used in a while and now was used for medicinal purposes whenever they got hurt during a battle. (Which was extremely often.) Hikari opened her mouth to continue speaking. "He hasn't been home in a week. And the last time I saw him, he was so angry, he could barely speak to me. _Onii-sama_, brother, used to be so caring towards me, towards our whole family. But now… Something definitely has happened to him! Please. Please find him for me. Please!" She stared with wet, tear-stained eyes at Akiko, then Ryuu, Phillip, and finally, her black orbs rested on Shoutarou.

"It'll be no problem. I'll do anything for you, _beautiful._" Shoutarou spoke up. "Now, do you know where we can start?"

"No, I don't. I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem. Leave everything to us." Akiko reassured the client. Hikari nodded as she checked her watch.

"I really must go. Please let me know what happens. Thank you all again!" She left quickly, as she blew her nose into her handkerchief.

"Well, we should get started, shouldn't we?" Ryuu suggested.

"But first…" Akiko pulled out a clear lunch box that was filled to the brim with what looked to be delicious food. "Food time!"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

An hour later, the whole of Narumi Detective Agency, minus Phillip as usual, was on the hunt for any clues to the disappearance of Satou Jun. Shoutarou had scheduled a meeting with Queen and Elizabeth, two of his many informants, to see whether or not they had any information. Akiko and Ryuu were hunting down Jun's friends, following a list that Hikari had emailed them after. The pair couldn't find any one on the entire list. It seemed like they had all disappeared. "Satou-san," Akiko pulled out her phone and dialed Hikari's number.

"Hello? Have you found onii-san?" Hikari answered quickly, eager for news regarding her brother.

"No, not yet. But, I want to ask, is Satou-kun involved in any sort of activities? Such as clubs, projects, or things of the sort?"

There was a pause as Hikari thought. "Yes…" She muttered after a pause. "I believe he and his friends recently joined the swim club, and they were on their way to winning a big competition! I think it was called 'Swim Among the Waves' National Competition.

Akiko thanked Hikari for this information, and hung up. She looked at Ryuu. "Looks like we have our lead!"

Meanwhile, Shoutarou was also gathering top-notch information by himself. Queen had told him that she heard from her connections that recently, there had been a shark-finned creature seen lurking around the major swimming pools, searching for something. _Could this be a dopant? _He thought. _But… The Gaia memories were sealed after the Museum incident a year ago! _They hadn't dealt with dopants in a while. Mostly they dealt with hoodlums and gangs, but what if the Gaia Memories had been released again? They had defeated them once, and Shoutarou wasn't looking forward to doing it again. But he knew that secretly, scientists had begun to develop new Gaia Memories, ones that were tier three.

"Alright, thank you two for the information. I'll have to get my partner to do a lookup. Bye bye, Queen, Elizabeth!" Shoutarou waved as he jumped onto his motorcycle and began the ride home.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"So, did you two manage to get some info?" Shoutarou asked as he hung his hat back up on the rack. Akiko nodded excitedly, as Ryuu told him everything. "Well, looks like it really was the work of a dopant. A new dopant." Dopants were 'super-humans'. Humans who had inserted a USB-like hard-drive into themselves to achieve new power and abilities. These USB-like hard-drives were called Gaia Memories. Between Shoutarou and Phillip, they had seven of their own and they could transform into Kamen Rider Double. Kamen Rider was the name Fuuto city had given them, after it was discovered that behind the scenes, these two had been saving the city for years. It meant masked rider. "Oi, Phillip!"

The three detectives filed into the 'garage' of the agency, looking for Phillip. He was standing in the middle of the metal platform, absorbed in a book. "Oh, Shoutarou! Aki-chan!" He gave Ryuu a smile and a nod of the head to acknowledge his presence. "Shall I do a lookup?" Phillip, or Raito, had originally been reborn as data after he fell into a well full of energy in a horrible accident, but his sister, Sonozaki Wakana had given him her body so that he could live a full life. She had sacrificed herself. Phillip had always retained a special connection to the earth, and for that reason, he was able to tap into the Planetary Bookshelves, which contained all the information on Earth. Using keywords, he was able to cut down the amount of books to just the one or ones he needed. Shoutarou nodded. "Starting the lookup…" Phillip raised his hands in his usual lookup pose.

"Keyword. Swimming." The books were cut down tremendously, leaving only a couple bookshelves. "Swim Among the Waves National Competition." One bookshelf. "Shark." A dozen books left… "Satou Jun." And there it was. One book, inscribed with the letters 'Wave'. Phillip reached towards it, with a light smile on his face.

"I got it, Shoutarou." He called out as the white light from the bookshelves faded and he returned to reality, the book tightly clenched in his hands. He opened it, and scanned over the blank pages. Only he could read the words written on the page. "It says here… There will be two major teams competing in this competition, Nanba Swim Team, and Akita Swim Team. Aki-chan, you said that you couldn't find any of Jun's friends because it seemed like they also disappeared too right?" Akiko nodded. "Well, Jun and his friends belonged to the Nanba swim team. Maybe someone from the Akita Swim Team pulled some tricks to get the Nanba Swim Team out of the competition."

Shoutarou seemed to be deep in thought. "Well, Phillip, you've been very helpful, but can you tell us if there is a Dopant involved?" He asked.

Phillip nodded. "It looks like there might be. You mentioned a shark-finned creature lurking around the pools right? Well, maybe you should check out Akita swim team's training facility." Phillip gave them the address and they set off, towards the pool.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Akiko was amazed. "Holy crap!" She exclaimed loudly, throwing her hands in the air as only she would. "IT'S SO BIG!" She turned to Ryuu with sparkles in her eyes. "It's so pretty!" He smiled at her endearingly and Shoutarou wondered how Ryuu could keep up with her craziness and childishness. "LET'S GO IN. COOOMEE ONNN!" Akiko grabbed both their hands and forcibly pulled them into the building. The inside was even nicer. The ceiling was high and full of windows, so the sunlight shone on the pool, making it a nice, light blue.

"Okay, let's do this the hard-boiled way. We should search the inside first without attracting any attent—" As Shoutarou said this, he noticed that Akiko was already gone, peering at _everything _and excitedly rushing from wall to wall, like a four-year-old on crack. "AKIKOOOO!" He yelled loudly as he chased after her, trying to stop her. Ryuu smirked. No one could control his lovely wife. "Akiko, stop!" But she didn't. She kept running until she bumped into something very large and very angry.

"Who are you?!" He growled, gnashing his teeth as he spoke. "You're trespassing, you know!" He was wearing a sports jacket, and the word sewn above the right breast pocket was 'coach'.

_So this must be the coach of the Akita Swim Team. Scary. _Shoutarou thought. "I'm very sorry sir, we're detectives from the Narumi Detective Agency. I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions…" The coach seemed to think about it for a minute.

"No." He sauntered away, but not before telling them to get out within five minutes.

"Well then…" Shoutarou stared sternly at Akiko. "Don't do that again! You could have got us arrested, you know." Akiko pulled out her green slipper, which now read 'Don't tell me what to do!' And she smacked him on the head with it. "Ow!"

"C'mon, let's go investigate. Something seems fishy about this place."

"But just five minutes ago you were saying how pretty it was!" Shoutarou protested, but it was no use. Akiko sped off towards the change rooms. She was about to push open the door to the girl's change room when she heard a ferocious roar.

"GWAAAHHHH."

She spun around and there was a dopant, shark-fin and all! "AHHH!" Akiko screamed as she ran from it, but she could hear it chasing after her. She needed to find Ryuu and Shoutarou! Wet footsteps sounded from behind her and she could hear the dopant getting closer. "Ryuu-kun! Shoutaroooouuu!" She shouted loudly as she scrambled over a huge box, throwing it behind her afterwards, hoping to stall the monster. And there they were, standing by the pool, the two men that she needed the most. "Dopant!" She yelled as she pointed behind her.

Shoutarou pulled out his belt as Ryuu did the same. The dopant simply roared and it dived into the pool, readying itself for an attack. "Let's go, Phillip!" Shoutarou called out to his partner. He pressed the button on the black Gaia memory as the green Cyclone one appeared within the belt. "Henshin!" _Cyclone! Joker! _The Gaia Memories exclaimed their names before transforming Shoutarou into Kamen Rider Double.

"Be careful. Shoutarou. This is a T3! Tier three dopants are very strong!" Phillip warned.

_Accel!_ Ryuu activated his own Gaia Memory, inserting it into the unique, handlebar-like belt. "Hen…Shin!" He muttered as a bright red circle of fire surrounded him, changing him into red Kamen Rider Accel. The two men stood side by side as they prepared to fight. The dopant leaped out of the water and changed into a speeding tycoon of water that was aimed not at Shoutarou, not at Ryuu, but at Akiko!

The dopant was at Akiko's side in an instant, and she was knocked out by the force of the water. "AKIKO!" Ryuu yelled as he charged towards the dopant holding his dear wife, willing to do anything to release her from his grasp. He activated his Maximum Break, Trial, immediately. It was rare that he did so so early into a fight, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He changed from red to yellow, and yellow then to blue. But before he could even touch the dopant, it summoned a huge wave of water from the pool that washed over the two Kamen Riders, completely blocking their view and movement.

When the water had faded, the dopant was gone. And so was Akiko.

* * *

I still think Akiko and Ryuu as a couple deserved more screen time! :(

Well, review if you liked it. I'll probably be writing more...

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
